


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Fourteen: Devilishly Delicious Lips

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Fourteen Song: Breathless by The Corrs</p><p>This is the scene that came to mind when I listened to the song. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Fourteen: Devilishly Delicious Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

            The bits of remaining sunlight danced across their naked bodies. Cruella lay next to Ursula smiling.

            “Darling you were wonderful as always.”

            “You weren’t too bad yourself.” Ursula giggled as she propped herself up on one elbow. Her fingers danced aimlessly across Cruella’s skin. Ursula’s touch was soft and gentle, and always made Cruella feel at peace. They stared at each other for a moment before Cruella lifted herself up to meet her lover’s gaze. She cupped Ursula’s face in her hands, and gave her a kiss. When their lips parted, they continued to gaze at one another.

            “You’re so beautiful Cru.”  
            “No one in any realm is as beautiful as you darling.” Cruella said, as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. Ursula drew her in closer pushing their lips together again. The two were passionately making out when Cruella accidently knocked Ursula on her back.

            “Eager for another round eh Cru?” Ursula quipped.

            “Perhaps a little later. But right now I just want to enjoy you and your devilishly delicious lips.”


End file.
